


protego totalum

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: a small harry potter au where kuba is a shy yet talented hufflepuff and lukasz, a slytherin decides he has to be his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doubtthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/gifts).



> let's pretend this happens in some alternate universe where the house system applies to all magical schools in the world

"Protego Totalum!"

Lukasz flips his wand, following the clear and obvious movement written on the old book, yet nothing comes out from the other end. A muffled laugh comes from the back, Robert rolling his eyes. "Come  _on,_ you can't possibly still be practicing that." 

"It's a useful spell, _Lewy_. I want to master it." 

"You want to master every spell _Pische_." He points out.

He can't help but roll his eyes at his friend. He's learnt to ignore him at this point, considering Robert can be quite insisting. He flicks his wand again repeating the spell, without any result. 

Robert bites his apple, and sighs. "Well, I'll catch you at dinner, also _don't forget_ there's Quidditch later." 

 

Once the door is shut behind him, Lukasz smiles. Robert has always had a weakness for sports. It was going to be his first match as chaser, under the legendary slytherin captain Philipp Lahm.  Robert has always said he'd make a fair beater and if he was being honest with himself, he wouldn't mind joining him. To play along such players such as Lahm, Neuer and Hummels would be a great thing, even if it meant playing against some of the best rivals. For example the likes of Schweinsteiger and Podolski's Gryffindor team, filled with players who Lukasz didn't really understand their flying technique, but always managed to somehow catch the snitch, or the Ravenclaws, lead by Miroslav Klose-- ultimate legend, next to Mesut Özil and Toni Kroos. 

But Lukasz knows that he's better off here in the classroom, studying away, perfectioning his skills.

 

After a while of lack of success on his spell, his stomach starts to growl, asking for food. Noticing the hour, he realises he's been here far longer than intended. He closes his books, considering that Robert has to be getting ready for the game by now, only to be stopped by the sound of a thwack on the floor. It makes him jump, thinking that he was on his own for all this time. He automatically aims the wand to the stranger, only to find a small student, wearing hufflepuff robes.

Lukasz blinks, the student seems as surprised as he is. He lowers the wand, considering that it wasn't his intention anyway.

"Sorry, you startled me."

He doesn't reply, instead settles for a nod, and gets on his knees to pick up his book. From this angle, Lukasz thinks he recognizes him. When he turns his heels at him, something inside stops him.

"Wait-- I know you."

The student stops at the door, and glances back. He seems genuinely confused, and Lukasz considers he might have caught his attention. 

"You help profesor Krüger out, don't you? I remember you from that time we met the Hippogriff." He nods, surprise still in his eyes. Lukasz smiles. "I remember you took great care of it, I'm personally terrified of them, I feel like they'd attack me if I ever got near them."

"You just have to respect them." He replies, a small hint of a smile on his lips and this time Lukasz is the one to be surprised.

"I'm Lukasz." He takes a step closer, hoping the student doesn't turn and run away. He doesn't, instead, he bites his lip. 

"Jakub--" He hesitates, and for some reason, Lukasz feels as if he's unlocked something. "Most people just call me Kuba though, Jakub is weird,"

"Do you work a lot with teachers?" He says, hoping to change the subject.

Jakub nods, lowering his head.

"That's great" He adds. A thought crosses his mind, after all this Kuba guy was always excelling in classes, maybe he could help him out. "Uh, I was trying to cast this spell, but I can't seem to manage, any idea why?"

"What spell?" 

"Protego Totalum, I don't know, It's used to--"

"Oh, to cast a protective aura, yeah-- I'm familiar with it." He completes, earning another honest smile from Lukasz, which for a split second makes Kuba blush slightly. "I-- It's similar to a Patronus charm," He explains.

"A Patronus?"

"Expecto Patronum," Kuba nods, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Have you ever conjured one?"

He nods, listening carefully. "Once or twice. My friend dared me into it." Images of Robert's face in utter disbelief at him conjuring his patronus is an image he will never forget.

"Well, you know how you're supposed to focus on a happy memory and it sorta comes out naturally?" Lukasz nods again, as Kuba takes out his wand. "Well, this is kind of similar, except you have to focus on..."

He stops, suddenly frowning a bit. 

"On what?" Lukasz asks, fully taken by the conversation. 

"Well, on love." He lets out, "You just have to think of someone you want to keep safe, the general idea of it--  _P_ _rotego Totalum."_

A small bulb of light starts on the tip of his wand, growing until it's strong enough to illuminate the entire room. There's an aura around them, and Lukasz can't believe his eyes. Kuba closes his own and the focus of the light grows greater, until it's so intense it can only dissipate into the rest of the room. 

He doesn't have words to describe what he's just seen, so instead Lukasz simply stares at the hufflepuff. "See?" Kuba starts, as if he had just performed a simple levitation task. There's no way this is some simple student, there has a be a reason on why it worked so well for him. 

"Who did you think of?" Lukasz blinks, without really thinking. He's currently too taken aback to process logically. He regrets it as soon as the words come out of his mouth, because Jakub-- or Kuba looks down, and shakes his head. There's an awkward silence, taken over by Lukasz' embarrassment. 

"Sorry-- I didn't--"

"It's fine," He interrupts, "I just don't talk about that much,"  

Lukasz doesn't push harder, and instead gives him a weak smile. "I think that spell was amazing."

"Thank you," Another blush, "You give it a try."

He nods, and stands up next to him. He's a bit taller, but that only makes Kuba even more interesting to him. "Uh--" He has to think of a person, Lewy? He can take care of himself. Maybe Marco? He's had terrible luck, always breaking something that is required to get on a broom and play. He thinks of his sister, his mother and father. They're all terribly gifted wizards who barely need protection.

"Protego Totalum!" He flicks his wand, but there's only a split glow and it vanishes. Kuba doesn't say anything, and Lukasz is grateful, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "Maybe I don't have anyone in my life that needs my help," He thinks out loud.

"No one at all?"

The question comes out as genuine interest, and even Kuba looks surprised he asked so suddenly. Lukasz shrugs, the best reply he can think of. "Well, keep practicing. Someday you ought to work it out." 

He turns around, heading towards the door again and Lukasz suddenly remembers the time, and the fact that a certain slytherin might murder him if he doesn't get his ass to the Quidditch field now. However, an impulse makes him run a bit, down the hall where Kuba has just left. He places a hand on his shoulder, hoping that beside the great wizard his new friend is, he might also be a sports fan.

"Say, do you like Quidditch?"  

Kuba's surprised expression softens. He nods with a small smile, and it's enough for Lukasz to smile back at him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also this is for merc :v i wanted to give you a small thing because you're always giving so much to other people and it's the best way to get me to write beepoles so yay :D


End file.
